Mistletoe
by yellow 14
Summary: Sometimes romance needs a little push. When your friends are the guardians, Christmas time can help.


Disclaimer: I might want W.I.T.C.H for Christmas, but that doesn't mean I'll get it.

"So it's agreed then? We get them to the party, then we get them under the mistletoe, by any means necessary. Now we know how superstitious Caleb is, he'll feel compelled to kiss her." Will said to the assembled group sitting in front of her.

"I'll get Caleb there, no sweat." Matt said with a shrug. "You just make sure you girls do your half." He grinned as Hay Lin gave him a playful little punch.

"Silly boy! She's part of W.I.T.C.H, of COURSE we'll be able to get her there." Hay Lin cooed sweetly at him, with a slightly soppy expression on her face as she started to climb on top of him.

Irma gave her best friend a glare so harsh it could melt ice with just a glance. "Hay-Hay" Irma began, "I know you guys are a couple and everything, but could you please get a room."

"Aww, is lickle Irmy jealous?" Hay Lin taunted. "If this goes according to plan, I won't be the only one being all sweet and sugary." Irma rolled her eyes.

Will stood up. "Right, let's do this!" she said with a certainty that left no doubt and the group set off to their respective tasks.

* * *

"I still don't get why I have to be there." Caleb moaned to Matt, who rolled his eyes.

"Well the thing is dude is um…" Matt paused, feeling uncertain as to how to continue. "I'm planning to ask Hay-Hay to marry me and I'd really appreciate the moral support y'know." Matt replied and gave Caleb a pleading, puppy-dog look and Caleb sighed. He really didn't like being stared at like that.

"Fine! I'll come!" he huffed in an annoyed tone (which Matt decided to ignore.)

"Attaboy Caleb, that's what I like to hear. Maybe you'll meet up with someone new there. Maybe someone to help you forget about Will."

Caleb gave Matt a very long stare. His relationship with Will Vandom and its end was something of a taboo subject for him. "Are you sure you're not up to something?" he asked in a very questioning tone. Matt shook his head.

"Nah, I think Hay-Hay's rubbing off on me." Matt replied smoothly. Not fully convinced, Caleb followed his friend out. Truthfully, there was a girl that he'd found himself falling for, but he doubted that she thought of him as anything more than a big brother. God knows the other guardians did, why should she be any different?

* * *

Caleb looked at the ongoing party, with the flashing, coloured lights, the blaring music and heaving mass of dancing bodies and felt himself wishing that he wasn't there. Matt had gotten down on one knee and proposed to Hay Lin and much to his delight, Hay Lin had accepted with a squeal of delight and now they were dancing away on the dancefloor like there was no tomorrow. Feeling he'd done his moral support bit, Caleb turned towards the door. And then he saw her, the girl of he'd fallen for, Taranee Cook.

She was wearing a short, slinky black one piece dress that left her shoulders bare and ended just above her knees. Her hand was playing nervously with her braid as she always did when she was nervous and she was looking right at him.

She walked up to him.

"Hi Caleb!" she said, somewhat nervously.

"Hi Taranee." Caleb replied, his mouth going dry as he desperately tried to avoid staring at the vision of beauty standing in front of him. Meanwhile, from the doorway, Will and her girlfriend Cornelia were watching and waiting.

"They're not under the mistletoe!" Will whispered to Cornelia, who grinned.

"Guess I'll have to fix that." Cornelia whispered in reply and pointed her fingers at the sprig of mistletoe hanging up near the door to the hall and the mistletoe started to grow and branch out over Taranee and Caleb.

"Oh, I didn't see that there!" Caleb exclaimed in surprise as he looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe standing above them. He made a mental note to ask Cornelia about this later, he was sure that mistletoe wasn't there earlier.

Taranee felt an explosion of butterflies in her stomach. Now was the chance for her to do what she'd found herself fantasising about these past few months.

"Y'know, that it's supposed to be bad luck not to kiss someone when you're under mistletoe." She said nervously, and she gave Caleb a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. Caleb returned her kiss, this time with far more passion. As their kisses became more and more passionate, both Taranee and Caleb found themselves thinking 'We'll have to thank them for this.'

AN: Ok, not my best by a long shot, but then again, this isn't my usual pairing set and it is first and foremost, a proof of concept idea and my Christmas oneshot in one fic. Please R&R (Even if it's just to flame.) Merry Christmas!


End file.
